yesterdays tomarrow
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: Zeo Abyss, a regular high school student sent on a trip with other students to the Bahamas. Everyone can't wait and plan on having the times of their lives, that is until a mysterious force begins to make unexpected appearances. What can Zeo do to protect everyone? "We all thought this was going ti be the best time of our lives, but man were we wrong.." ZeoxMadoka and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if Zeo or anyone else seems ooc.

Zeo's POV

If someone were to ask I how high school was going at the moment I would simply say "Listen to that song, High School Never Ends" by that band I can't remember the name to. I really feel like that about my school, so much drama and fights! I hate it all and this song really got me thinking about it all, Oh, No! What if the world really is like this when I graduate! Did I mention that I have no idea how to handle this? I'm in my last year and I still don't have the right sense for fashion, or thats what Madoka says. And my friends they are good friends,I guess. Sometimes they can just... be annoying, Masamune. And I am failing English, how so I fail the language I speak? I guess I just suck at life.

All the kids are worried about where they stand on the popular scale, but I could care less. Why would you worry about that? Its not like the real world is like that. My friend King loves to gossip about people so now I know who everyone is and where that stand, yay! I think.

Salen Garcia she's like the queen, and a mean one at that. She knows everything about everybody and she's always spreading rumors about people she feels deserves it, mean right?

Then there Kyoya Tategami, My Girls Ex Boyfriend ever heard that song by Relient K? Thats how I feel about him. He's gone out with every girl he thinks is pretty enough for him and when someone better comes along he breaks their heart. He and Madoka went out for awhile and cheated on her with salen and told her she was better, jerk. I guess I can't be real mad at him because if he hadn't of broken up with madoka we would be together now.

Yuki Mizusawa I don't have a problem with him because he's pretty nice and really smart. He's the president of the astronomy club with his friend Dynamis. I'm not sure why people thinks he's a know it all, he just likes to give facts and-wait now I see it.

Dashan wang and Chao Xin their step brothers and both play on the football team. Dashan the quarterback and Chao xin the running back. Their pretty nice nice guys actually. Madoka and Dashan are best friends.

Masamune Kadoya, Toby, King, and Ginga Hagane, my little group of friends. I guess people call them, and me, strange. Were not really popular though. Its sad though my girlfriend has more friends than me.

Madoka Amano, my girlfriend! Shes just the cutest. She's friends with almost everyone and pretty popular. She's one of the nicest girls in school, but gets really scary when you annoy her.

Reiji Mizuchi, he and Madoka have been like siblings ever since her dad took him in. He's pretty nice once you get to know him and can be pretty immature at times.

And finally Ryuga and Johannes they are so mean! And are always picking on everyone. And Johannes has some weird cat thing going on and carries on around all the time. And Ryuga, man that guy has a icy cold heart and a glare that could kill.

I'm not even going to start on the teachers, but Ryusei Hagane is our principal and makes us call him the Immortal Phoenix. He's really nice but strict though.

**7:00 AM. **The time i'm forced out of bed by Coach Steel. School starts at eight and I have a schedule planned out after doing this three years. Twenty minutes to shower and dress, ten to eat, fifteen to do the homework I didn't finish and fifteen to walk to school and be on time, even if I pick madoka up. By now i'm practically shoving food down my throat with Masamune and King, while Toby watches with disgust. "You don't have to eat like that, you know." Well since I did actually so my homework I can go get madoka early. I grab my keys and sun glasses. I just got my licenses and I love the car I bought, drive it every chance I get. Toby tags along like always and makes him self comfortable in the back seat with a grin.

"You left your glassed in hear last night" I tossed my white haired friend the thick pair of glasses and he sighs.

"I left them for a reason..." We laugh and drive for Madoka's house. "soo..." Toby broke the silence "after high school are you gonna purpose?"

"huh? Well.." I had been thinking about it a lot and I really want to "If I can make enough money for a ring by then" I sigh. "And if Reiji does kill me when I tell him I'm planning on purposing."

"well when you do I'm going to be your best man...right?"

"Of course, your my best friend." We finally stop at Madoka's house and knock.

"hello" Reiji opened the door. He wore our schools uniform, a white dress shirt, black blazer, red and black tie, black dress pants, and normal shoes. All the guys at out school had to wear the same. Madoka and the other girls wore the same except a black skirt with two white lines on the bottom, long white sock and black boots. She patted Reiji's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Are you riding with us?" she asked her older brother.

"I'd rather drive my self" he hissed and took his keys of the rack. We all walked out together and went to our cars. I saw Reiji again in the schools parking lot with his girlfriend, Zanna. Those two were too much alike.

"Hey Zeo" Principal Ryusei smile while greeting the students.

"Hey Mr. Hagane" Madoka beamed with a giant smile. He only cleared his throat as if he was waiting for something. "Sorry Immortal Phoenix" she corrected her self.

"Good morning miss. Amano." We continued our way down the hall to our lockers, which were right next to each other. Tsubasa came up to his locker which was a few down from Madoka's and mine. I've noticed him starring at her a few times, I think he might have a crush on her, but he was in his third year and were in our fourth so he didn't dare make any moves. And by the sounds of the girls around us sighing all dreamy I could guess with ease who was coming. 'Kyoya Tategami' I thought dryly.

"Hey Madoka" he spoke clearly in a flirt tone.

"Go away Kyoya..." she growled.

"Oh, but didn't you hear? Were going on that special trip together next week and I can't wait" he smiled and winked with caused his fan girls to cry out in awe.

"I-I made it in?" kyoya handed her a paper and walked off, his arm around some blond chick.

"Look! We made it!" I took the paper and read it over. Last week our school held a competition to see which twenty students would go an a vacation in the Bahamas under supervision of the principal and volunteers.

The List

congratulations students that made it! You will be going an an all paid trip to the Bahamas under supervision of our principal and volunteers

Zeo,Toby ,Ginga,Masamune,King, Dynamis,Yuki,Ryuga,Johannes,Kyoya,Dashan,Chao Xin,Reiji,

Hikaru,Madoka,Mei Mei,Sophie,Zanna,salen and Lera.

"Wow we did win!" I smiled. 'This vacation will be the perfect time to purpose to Madoka!' I thought with loads of excitement.

"I can't wait for next week!"

"It's going to be amazing!" I shouted, which earned me some strange looks.

We all thought this was going ti be the best time of our lives, but man were we wrong..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if anyone is ooc.

Today was the day! Finally. Me, Toby, King and Masamune are all ready waiting with the other students at the airport. Mr. Hagane coaxed us all onto the plane, that took five minutes. I sat between Madoka and Toby. The flight was boring like I expected and we just sat in awkward silence while everyone talked about how amazing this vacation would be. Toby and Madoka didn't look at each other once though. I'm not sure why, but they never got along. The ride was three hours long and I was ready to kill myself by the time we landed no thanks to Masamune and King singing a very off key and annoying song, something about narwhals. It was all worth it though because the giant house we were staying at was right by the ocean, so we were right on the ocean. The rooms were big, but we had to share.

Toby POV

"Look!" Masamune shouted. Me and Zeo looked out the window.

"What great view if the ocean" Zeo smiled. I was to busy unpacking to notice Kyoya walk in. "Why are you in hear?"

"Mr Hagane told me to room with you, problem?" He set his bags onto the top bunk.

"Yes" Zeo answered in a hateful tone.

"Calm down guys, do you always have to be at each others throats? Can't we get along and enjoy this trip?" I looked at the two.

"Fine" Kyoya sighed "just stay out of my stuff." He and Masamune left saying something about going down to the beach.

"Hey Zeo, when were done here do you wanna go into town with me?"

Sorry, Toby, me and Madoka were gonna go swimming. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I've never liked swimming." I looked down. 'I can't believe i'm this old and can't swim.'

"Well, i'll see you later then" Zeo left, leaving me with no one to hangout with. 'Ever since he and Madoka started going out he never does anything with me any more! Whats so great about Madoka anyways?" I mumbled, grabbed my jacket and left. I saw Salen waiting outside.

"Looks like you're jealous of Madoka, huh?" she asked.

"I'm not jealous! I don't have a reason to be." I pushed past her and continued me walk to the front door.

"Come on! You used to have a crush on Zeo in middle school, everyone knew except for Zeo!" she called after me.

"Did not!" I slammed to door in her face and began my walk into town. It's true though, I really did like Zeo and still do. In fact the day Zeo told me he and Madoka were going out Tsubasa convinced me to tell Zeo and of course I couldn't after hearing that. I think I cried myself to sleep that nigh. Me and Zeo have been friends since we were six and I'm happy for him and stuff, but I just wish I was the one Zeo loved not _her._

I sighed and looked around, "great i'm lost now!"

"I could help you" someone tapped me shoulder.

"Oh, umm..." I looked at the boy.

"I'm Damian " he smiled "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too..." I cleared my throat "thanks, but I don't need help. I'll find my way." I turned and ran away from the boy. 'What a strange guy. He doesn't go to our school so he must live here or something.'

"Jack!" Damian pulled a taller boy from the bushes once he was sure Toby was out of sight. "Fallow him, he knows Zeo."

"OK, I won't let you down!" Jack ran after Toby.

"Zeo Abyss you ruined my life so i'll ruin yours!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Toby's POV-**

I had managed to find my way back to the house in time for dinner. We all had sat down me next to Johannes and the empty chair where Zeo was supposed to be. "Where's Zeo?"

"Oh, he just called and said he and Madoka were going out for dinner." Hikaru, Madoka's best friend, smiled at me.

"Thanks…good to know…"

"Now, why is that good to know Toby?" Selen inquired with a questioning tone. She leaned against the palm of her hand with mischief flaring in her brown eyes.

"No reason. Just worried about my best buddy" I smiled with fake cheerfulness. I continued to eat my dinner. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei were talking with Dashan and Lera. Sophie, Zanna and Reiji were having small talk. And Selen and Kyoya were fliting as usual. Johanna's sat petting some cat he'd picked up off the street and Ryuga, well I'm not entirely sure where he went. I sat just poking at my food, 'Zeo...' I thought. I'm not sure why but I've been thinking him a lot more than usual. Maybe it was because Zeo had confessed to me he loved Madoka and wanted to marry her after graduation.

When he had told me I had to fight myself not to get sick. Madoka was great; she really was, but my jealousy always got the better than me. I just couldn't let him go that easily, Zeo was-was perfect in my eyes. He was the one for me, even if he doesn't feel the same. My thoughts almost brought tears to my eyes. So I decided it was time to go back to the room. Quietly I got up and pushed my chair in. I retreated to the room and realized I'd have to see Zeo when he got back. I was tempted to lock the door, but after further inspection there was no lock; maybe because it was for more than two people.

I buried my head into my pillow and took a few shaky breaths. "I'm over reacting, I'm over reacting" I told myself. "He's happy now…I should be happy now…"

**Zeo's POV-**

After hanging around the beach and swimming for a bit Madoka and I had decided to go out for dinner. We'd gone to a nice place in town and it was really nice just to have time alone to talk and catch up. But it was cut short when I'd gotten a phone call from a un-know number. "One minute Madoka." I left her and went outside to answer.

"Hello?"

"Zeo Abyss…"

"This is…he?" The voice was deep and disoriented, they were masking it.

"I can see you and that girl…I know where you are without watching. My name is unimportant, but I will tell you. My name is Asutski. And I want you to know that the one you love most on this trip _will_ disappear in the next twenty-four hours and that you may never see them again. Zeo Abyss I hope you open those eyes of yours and see the truth about this trip. Lives may be ruined and people you know will be hurt. And with that said I hope you realize the truth about the ones around you. Goodbye Zeo Abyss."


End file.
